Hanna
Hanna (played by Eva Mendes) is a character introduced in the 11th episode of Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Hanna was Siro's former lover and ex-wife. History Hanna and Siro were both in love once, and he almost married her, until she fell in love with his brother Cassar, which pains him greatly. Even worse, Hanna became married to Cassar, and Siro blamed and hated them both for this betrayal. He almost killed his own brother for stealing her. After the fight, Siro later disappeared. They never saw, nor heard from each other again. Years later, when Hanna arrived in Zhu Zin, she met Taja and tells her that she once almost married Siro, Taja is stunned and intrigued. Hanna, it turns out, is now married to Siro's long-estranged brother, Cassar. She has come to Siro because Cassar is missing and she fears that he's in trouble. Siro, who was dumped by Hanna years ago, is ambivalent toward her plight and tells her she's on her own. Meanwhile, Scorpion reports to Shao Kahn his plans to raise a dark army in the Earthrealm. He's recruiting only the deadliest fighters to carry out his plans. Unfortunately, Cassar has fallen under the spell of Scorpion and has joined him in his quest. Cassar and another of Scorpion's warriors go to the trading post to recruit Hanna to join them. When she resists, a fight breaks out and Cassar escapes, but the other warrior is captured by the Great Kung Lao, Siro and Taja. With a little persuasion and big dagger, Siro and Kung Lao 'convince' the captured warrior to tell them where Scorpion is headquartered. Since they'd be outnumbered by Scorpion's warriors, Kung Lao and Siro devise a plan to infiltrate his operation and get to Cassar. They decide to send Hanna to Scorpion, pledging her loyalty to the cause as her husband has. Once she gets Cassar alone, Hanna leads him into a trap set by Siro and they take him back to the trading post where they work to 'deprogram' him. Cassar and Siro attempt to sort through years of sibling rivalry which was fueled by their father who always made them compete with one another. Finally, Kung Lao, Taja, Hanna and Siro are able to convince Cassar to stay and join them in their noble quest. Following a celebratory feast, Siro and Cassar are at the trading post, catching up on the years they'd been separated.Until Scorpion suddenly appeared with only one goal--to kill Cassar--and he does, then vanishes into the night. Kung Lao and Taja who were walking with Hanna, chased after Scorpion. Hanna stayed with Siro and Cassar. As Cassar suffers Scorpion's crushing blow to his chest, he asked his brother to take care of her before he died. In the morning, Hanna decided to leave Zhu Zin because she'd sees Cassar's face in Siro everyday; she could never live with the pain. Siro forgives Hanna for what happened between all three of them, then kissed her and bid her farewell. Source Mortal Kombat: Conquest - Thicker then Blood Category:Minor Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters